


Casual

by BullySquadess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, rating might change if I decide to continue, this is just something that popped out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess
Summary: Ladybug has grown exceptionally comfortable with her partner... which means Chat Noir is #suffering.





	Casual

“Would you eat me out?”

Fun fact: It’s impossible to say “Until you’re screaming and shaking, my Lady” with your jaw fused to the ground.  

Chat Noir discovered this the only way one could. Through practical experience.

Next he tried, “It would be my sincerest honor to pleasure you in any method of your choosing”, but it was no use. All that escaped his mouth was a high pitched whine, completely unbefitting of a strapping twenty-two-year-old man.

(He was a man, goddamnit! A man whimpering on a rooftop in a skintight cat costume, but a man none-the-less!)

Ladybug watched with mild amusement as he manually rebooted his servers, blinking those entropic blue eyes without a care in the world. She just stood there! As if she hadn’t just propositioned him for (what would likely be incredible) sex!

It took Chat another second to roll his tongue back up, two to insure his jaw stayed shut this time, and three to realize he’d need to move his mouth in order to reply.

“H-here?” he finally managed to choke, glancing incredulously around the news station roof upon which they had stopped. It was high up, sure, and he had an anytime anywhere anyhow policy when it came to his lady, but no doubt there were cameras tucked into every last corner of the building. Greedy little devices that would just love to capture a peek at his partner’s perfect, scrumptious-

“Oh no!” Ladybug said, waving her gloved hands about and snorting a string of incredulous laughs, “I didn’t… I wasn’t asking…”

She sucked in a breath, cheeks pink and smile sheepish.

“I didn’t mean to make it seem like I was asking you to, I just wanted to know if in the metaphorical sense you would.” Her face deepened in shade. “Aaaaand I’m just now realizing how weird and unprofessional that sounded out of context. Just forget I said anything!”

Ladybug unleashed her yo-yo, marching to the edge of the roof with the intent to possibly throw herself off it, but Chat cut her off at the last second.

“Wait!” he said, surging up behind her. “You cant just say something like that and think I’ll drop it!” She whirled, forcing him to skid to a stop just inches from her face.

(Or, more like his chest was just inches from her face, but that was just schematics.)

“Do I have to remind you about the whole ‘cat are curious creatures’ thing?”

Ladybug sighed, though the gesture was made without scorn. “Do I have to remind you about the whole ‘you aren’t actually a cat’ thing?”

“C’mon,” Chat cajoled, grabbing her wrists and twisting her upper body to and fro, “Just give me some of that sweet, sweet context for why you’d need to know if I’d hypothetically perform oral sex on you.”

When Ladybug remained on the fence, muttering about patrol routes and an early mornings, Chat brought out the big guns. Lip wobbling, eyelashes fluttering, he poured every ounce adorable he could muster into the expression,  and nearly laughed in glee as his kitten eyes cracked right through that paper-thin façade.

“Alright,” Ladybug conceded, allowing him to hoist her up onto one of the industrial air condition units that dotted the roof, “But you have to promise not to interrupt.”

“I swear it on our love,” Chat vowed, seating himself next to her. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Eh, good enough. Anyways! Earlier today I broke things off with the guy I’ve been seeing and-“

“You have a boyfriend and you didn’t tell me?!” Chat screeched.

“See!” Ladybug said, throwing her hands up, “This is why you need to promise on more tangible things than our arguable love for each other!”

“Buuuug,” Chat whined, butting against her shoulder, “Why didn’t you inform me I had competition?”

“Because he wasn’t in any way your competition-  and don’t go getting smug!” she tacked on when his mouth curled into a triumphant grin. “You’re my partner, he’s some guy I’ve been casually dating. Two different ballparks. Now, are you going to let me vent, or should we get back to patrol?”

Chat locked his mouth up with an invisible key, nodding for her to continue, and Ladybug leaned back onto her hands.

“Okay, where was I? Ugghhhh… right! So I broke things off with the guy I’ve been seeing these past few weeks and I feel kind of bad about it.”

One black gloved hand shot up into the air.

“Yes, Chat?” Ladybug sighed like a put-upon school teacher.

“Why’d you give him the boot? Was he boring?”

“No-“

“Ugly?”

“No-“

“Too busy to lavish you in all the attention you deserve?”

“Well,” Ladybug chuckled, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her miraculous-adorned ear, “You were kind of close on that one. He… oh god, I can’t believe I’m telling you this…”

Chat made an insistent “go ahead” gesture, and she softly groaned.  

“He couldn’t make me cum.”

Her answer was met with a blank stare.

“Like at all,” Ladybug continued, in that conspiratorial tone used predominantly amongst gossiping society women. “I mean, I know it’s pretty common for women to have trouble reaching climax during sex, but the guys I’d been with previously at least tried to use their fingers to help, you know?”

He did not know.

Chat nodded mutely, wondering if he’d wandered into some alternate dimension where it was normal for he and Ladybug to discuss their sex lives with each other. He resisted the urge to pinch himself.

“And I tried to make it obvious like ‘hey, I haven’t cum yet!’ but he was just so dense. Like, I’m honestly not sure if he didn’t know or didn’t care if I hadn’t gotten off, because he always fell asleep looking so darn proud of himself it was hard to tell. Eventually I just started faking, if only to speed the process along.”

While half of Chat’s brain still floundered for a hold on reality, the half that had begun to accept what was happening as real instantly picked up a pitch fork on behalf of his Lady spurned. How dare she be subjected to that kind of treatment! Did this man- this stupid, lucky bastard -not realize he’d been blessed with the opportunity to please a literal goddess?

Chat vibrated in his displeasure.

“Is it shallow of me to break up with him over something so physical?” Ladybug mused, head lulling to the side to shoot him an arch of her brow. “He was very nice, extremely polite in the other aspects of our relationship. Maybe he would have gotten better in bed?”

Chat cursed his eternally leaden tongue. Still mute, he settled for a firm shake of the head, and Ladybug huffed again.

“That’s what I thought! It’s not selfish to want to cum right?”

“Right,” Chat croaked, finding his voice at a much lower octave than where he’d last left it.

“And it’s not over-reaching to hope one day someone wants to go down on me… right?”

Ladybug sounded vulnerable, guarded. She chewed her lip as she glanced over at him.

“You m-mean…?” Chat cleared his throat. “No one’s ever…?”

“No,” Ladybug admitted softly, cheeks flushed the most distracting shade, “But it must be good since everyone glorifies it so much.”

Chat unconsciously swallowed.

“Yeah,” he breathed, battling off a half-dozen raunchy fantasies at once, “good…”

(Would she lay back and let him please her, hands brushing up the taut line of her chest and back arching off the mattress? Would she push him down into the pillows, smiling wickedly as her fingers wound in his hair and her thighs bracketed his ears? Would she arrange herself on elbows and knees, legs spread to present the glistening treasure that lie between them?

He’d have her any way.  _Every way_ if she let him.)

“I just mean, it doesn’t seem too hard,” Ladybug stated logically, picking at the tip of her glove, “I know I don’t taste half ba-”

Seeming to fully grasp what she was saying, Ladybug snapped her mouth shut.

Chat’s eyes were saucers.

(Today was simultaneously the best and worst day of his life.)

“A-alright!” Ladybug piped, leaping to her feet and frantically patting her hips down in search of her yo-yo, “That’s enough over-sharing for one night! Duty calls and all that! Get your tail up, we gotta move!”

Chat was sure he’s never seen his partner move that quickly in her life. She was by his side one second and halfway up the billboard to their right the next, and if he wasn’t still in a semi-state of shock/arousal he might have been impressed with her sheer athleticism. He stood much slower than she had, grabbing his staff as he tossed the ramifications of his next words around his head.

_‘Eh, what the hell.’_

“Hey Ladybug?” he called up, speaking before he lost the crazy nerve the full moon must have been granting him. Ladybug turned, eyes curious and face slightly flushed. “I… uh… y-yes.”

“…yes?” she prompted, her body outlined by the dim city lights in the most exquisitely distracting way.

(Seriously, what guy had seen that in all its glory and thought ‘nah, I’ll pass’?)

“To answer your earlier question,” Chat clarified, clearing his throat to prevent his voice from cracking, “If, hypothetically speaking, I ever got the opportunity to… I would go down on you.”

 _‘And so much more,’_  his mind tacked on.

Ladybug’s eyes flashed with… something- a glimmer of emotion he was too far away to identify -and for a second Chat worried he’d passed an unspoken boundary. However her lopsided smile was quick to put him at ease, appearing alongside a fond shake of her head.

“Thanks,” she replied cryptically and- if he were in any mental state to properly analyze her voice- almost flirtatiously, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Chat had neither the time nor sanity to wonder what that meant before Ladybug was jetting off, finishing up the last leg of their patrol route without a backwards glance.

He swallowed again.


End file.
